User blog:Skull26374/XXX Elimination SPOILERS
This blog will continue to be updated as more information becomes available. All spoiler credit goes to PinkRose and other users at Vevmo. Location: Cartagena de Indias, Colombia Format: Similar to Free Agents. Challenges vary from individual, pairs, and teams. Winners nominate one male/female for elimination. There is a draw this season featuring a 'XX' (double-cross) card where whoever pulls it are able to nominate the other player for elimination. Eliminated players are given the opportunity to return via redemption. Redemption challenges are multi-way eliminations similar to the final Underdog elimination on Invasion of the Champions. Once a player has beaten others in a round of redemption they are allowed to return to the game. Prize: $1 Million Air Date: July 18th (according to Deadline) Cast WINNERS WILL BE REVEALED WHEN THE REUNION AIRS || |} NOTE: Dylan Moore (RW: Go Big or Go Home) was an alternate. Alicia Wright (AYTO? 5) was initially on the final cast but had to drop out the night before departure due to being hospitalized. She was replaced by Jenna. Briana was flown in as a replacement two days after departure to fill in for Ashley who quit. Season Notes Gameplay *Ashley had a meltdown before the first challenge and quit the competition. *The first challenge was a "right to stay" challenge (similar to X-It) that had three stages: individual, teams, and back to individual. In the end Cory and Jenna were given the option to save one person each in the bottom 8. Cory saved Tony and Jenna saved Jemmye. **Amanda, Darrell, Devin, LaToya, Shane, and Simone were automatically eliminated and sent to redemption. ***After being sent to redemption Shane and Simone got into a physical altercation with each other. They were both immediately sent home. *Briana and CT arrived to compete after the first challenge. Briana came in as a replacement for Ashley while CT arrived late due to a passport issue. *Aneesa injured herself during the challenge and was at a physical disadvantage during her elimination against Kailah. *The challenge for the final 9 players of each gender (inside the actual house) is the trivia challenge. If someone answered a question correctly they were able to choose someone else to add an 'X' to. Camila won for the females. Tony won for the males. **Camila nominated Nicole for elimination following the trivia challenge. Jenna pulled the 'XX' card and threw in Britni against Nicole. *Christopher was sent home in an ambulance following his elimination against Jordan. He never got to compete in redemption. *The second redemption was an eating challenge. *Nelson was disqualified and sent home after getting physical with Bananas. *As part of a season twist, CT was automatically sent to redemption by Jordan and Tony. Cara Maria was automatically sent to redemption by Britni, Kailah, and Veronica. *As part of another season twist, Jordan was automatically sent to redemption by Hunter. The possible choice was Tony. Veronica was sent to redemption by Jenna. *Hunter, Jenna, Kailah, and Tony were automatically eliminated in the final right to stay challenge. No redemption was held after. *Winners are either Camila and Jordan or Cara Maria and Derrick K. Two endings were filmed at the reunion and the real winners will be shown when it airs. Double-Crosses *Derrick H. double-crossed by Dario *Britni double-crossed by Veronica *Jenna double-crossed by Jemmye *Kailah double-crossed by Nicole *Tori double-crossed by Aneesa *Hunter double-crossed by Jordan *Britni double-crossed by Jenna *Camila double-crossed by Jenna Elimination Matchups *Derrick H. eliminated by Cory *Briana eliminated by Britni *Tony eliminated by Christopher (survived redemption) *Jenna eliminated by Kailah (survived redemption) *Christopher eliminated by Jordan *Marie eliminated by Tori *Cory eliminated by Hunter *Aneesa eliminated by Kailah (survived redemption) *Hunter eliminated by Nelson (survived redemption) *Nicole eliminated by Britni *Dario eliminated by Tony *Aneesa eliminated by Veronica *Leroy eliminated by Hunter *Jemmye eliminated by Camila *Bananas eliminated by Derrick K. *Britni eliminated by Camila Redemption Matchups *Amanda, Briana, and LaToya eliminated by Jenna *Derrick H., Devin, and Darrell eliminated by Tony *Marie and Nicole eliminated by Aneesa *Cory eliminated by Hunter *Aneesa, Britni, Jemmye, and Veronica eliminated by Cara Maria *Bananas, Dario, and Leroy eliminated by CT and Jordan Hook-ups *Aneesa and Cory (kiss) *Aneesa and Veronica *Camila and Cory *Camila and Derrick K. *Camila and Tony (capacity unknown) Game Summary Elimination Progress NOT CONFIRMED |} Redemption Progress | Category:Blog posts